Geisha between secrets and lies
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Kagome Higurashi after losing her clan, she was sent to live with the Uchihas. There she meets Uchiha Sango a rebellious girl who wants to become a kunoichi while Kagome desires to become a geisha. A tale made of twisted emotions, lies and dark secrets reveals the sick true. And the Uchiha brothers will not make it easy, specially the smug ambitious one, known as Madara Uchiha.
1. Kagome Higurashi

The Puppet Master 19

**Crossover**: Inuyasha and Naruto

**This story wasn't supposed to be like this. Maybe i will rewrite again** but let me tell you something.

**TO: Anonymous**: "What do you mean untouchable? They're whores. Litterally. They don't have the "art of seduction" they have sex with their customers. They're prostitutes in a fancy name. Male entertainers"

**Answer**: First of all is a tremendous insolence insult a of part of japanese culture. This is a FANFIC. OK? and Second there's a HUGE difference between Geisha and whores. Why don't you try and get more information about japanese culture? An eye for an eye makes the all world blind.

Have a good day!

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Geisha between secrets and lies

**Main characters:** Uchiha Madara/Higurashi Kagome/Uchiha Izuna

**Second character**: Sango

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi after losing her clan, she was sent to live with the Uchihas. There she meets Uchiha Sango a rebellious girl who wants to become a kunoichi while Kagome desires to become a geisha. A tale made of twisted emotions, lies and dark secrets reveals the sick true.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter1:<strong> Kagome Higurashi!

* * *

><p>A small little girl peered behind the door with her friend Uchiha Sango an average woman transforming into the most mysterious and delicate woman of all.<p>

The Geisha.

Kagome's eyes twinkled at every suave move the female made. The other females rushed to get her ready. To make her perfect as the fame extends. There's the most desirable geisha which her true identify remains in secret. She was known as Purity. Some says she fell in love and broke the rules others says she's just a mirage. Her tracks continues unknown. Nobody knows where she is.

The perfume, the make-up, the kimono, the art of seduction. Everything about a geisha is perfect. And Kagome made a decision.

Become a geisha.

"_Kagome let's go. We can't stay here any longer. If they find us, we'll get in trouble."_ Sango whispered harshly looking at everywhere. The 12 year old Kagome was glued on the door. She had never seen anything so stunning and beautiful.

If we look closely a geisha is like a shinobi but in a delicate way. A geisha is deadly astonishing, untouchable, cold, perfect, and mysterious. Only allowing seeing what she wanted to be seen.

"_She's perfect." _Kagome whispered a bit louder than she expected. The geisha looked to the direction of Kagome. Panicked Sango without intention pushed Kagome and runaway. Kagome fell forwards right in front of the other females feet.

"What are you doing here? This is an Okiya. You can't be here." an older female which was known between them as Obaa-san, asked looking at the door.

"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized, resting her forehead on the wooden floor.

"Where's Sango?" Obaa-san glared at Kagome.

"I don't know, she flee." Kagome said still with her eyes locked with the ground.

"Are you really sure you want to transform Sango into a geisha, Obaa-san?" The mysterious geisha asked, finishing with her make-up details. Even her voice was trained.

"Sango?" Kagome's lips moved but no sound came.

"That little girl will be a challenge. I'll become her onee-san. But there's a problem." The fine woman pouted. Kagome couldn't see her face but her imagination could do that for her.

"What is it?" the old woman asked, with her pipe in her hand.

"Do you think her parents will give her to you? Or they'll sell her?" Kagome felt so happy being in the presence of great womans. Well to be more specific in the presence of a geisha. An Uchiha geisha.

"Kagome doesn't have parents. Her mother died giving birth and her father was killed by trap of Senju. I don't see any problems."

"Oh, that makes things easier to handle." She said, locking eyes with the old woman. "Come here, dear." The geisha called.

Wide eyes Kagome looked at her. "Me?"

"Yes, you." The delicate woman giggled.

With shy steps Kagome bowed again in front of the geisha. "My sweet girl, look at me." She said. "Now tell me, where's Sango usually hides?"

"There's a tree house near the kunais store. We like to spend the nights there." Kagome said, losing herself in that mystic pretty face. Did she just-!

"Thank you very much." She said, smiling. "Here take this as a gift." The woman gave her a hairpin.

Kagome stared at the hairpin amazed with such expensive present. "Keep it." The woman said, knowing Kagome was about to decline such object.

"Now leave." Obaa-san said. Kagome bowed deeply to everyone and left with her eyes glued in the hairpin.

"There's a small difference between them, you know." The geisha got up, making graceful movements with her kimono.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you saw the look that little girl gave me? And now compare it with Sango." She said, hiding her sly smirk.

"Sango is more rebellious?"

Nod.

"Kagome is more passive?"

"Exactly. But there's more." She said, tapping her finger in her rosy petal lips. "Kagome wants to become a geisha and Sango-!"

"A kunoichi." The old woman smirked.

"See? That's the difference between them. That what makes their friendship being so strong. The Higurashi clan woman can become a kunoichi but the Uchiha's can't."

"I never understood why their woman could become kunoichis." The geisha's personal servant spoke.

"Because they were merchants and they would need all the help they could also Kagome is a very odd girl." The old woman said, stepping aside so the mystic women could pass.

"Don't forget to bring Sango. I'm going to entertain the leader. His two sons finally woke the sharingan. Oh you would be surprise to know why she's so odd."

"Madara and Izuna?"

The woman only gave a giggle and then left. "You two bring me Sango."

* * *

><p><strong>Tree house<strong>

The sunset was very relaxing. The orange color gave a sensation of the last war she would fight. Impatient, Sango through her small window gazed the shinobis training. There are specific places where they can put their strength in practice, but is very hard not using their skills with a new fresh kunai in hands.

"Where have you been?" Sango jumped to the ground of her tree house and crossed her arms glaring at Kagome. "Tell me." If she wants a medal of interrogation she won already.

Panting Kagome closed the small door. "Sorry I was…running away from them."

"Liar." Sango accused. "What are you hiding?" She stared at her best friend.

Kagome quickly stepped aside when Sango tried to grab her. "Show me." They started to struggle. "Kagome show me." She insisted.

The hairpin fell on the ground. The object froze Sango and Kagome. "You stole this?"

"No. It was a gift." Kagome grabbed the hairpin and placed under her belt.

"You stole that hairpin, Kagome. We have to burry that." Sango said alarmed.

"No it was a present I swear."

...

"What? You mean that geisha gave it to you?" It took a while to Sango finally snap at what Kagome have done. "You gave yourself in? You betrayed me."

"Sango no."

"You set me up. Now they're coming to get me. And this is your entire fault." She accused, glaring at the easily fooled girl.

"Sango I didn't-"

"Sango come here, immediately." A more deep voice interrupted Kagome.

"Hih the captain." She squeaked. "He's here. I hate you." Sango said biting her lower lip.

"Don't make me go there, Sango. Come here it's an order." The captain warned. Before leaving Sango locked eyes with Kagome and said. "This friendship is over. Thank you for destroying my dream." Then she left.

Kagome grabbed the hairpin and gazed while the sunset caressed her small figure, questioning herself if it was worth of it.

"_Did I really betray her?"_ she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<strong>

Running Kagome went straight to the lake. She was looking for Sango in everywhere and she couldn't find her. Then two voices got her attention.

"That's not bad, Sango at least you'll become known as Purity." That voice.

"Shut up, Izuna. My dream was to become a kunoichi and Kagome blow everything up. She's so stupid. Our clan gives her permission to become someone and she refuses. How stupid is she?"

"I'm sure she didn't want to do that. Is Kagome that white-haired girl?" Izuna asked throwing rocks to the fishes.

"Izuna that was a doll, Kagome is that girl who was watching us train." Sango said making Izuna smile.

"Oh, the one who blushes every time she sees me or Madara, right?"

"That one." Sango said, hugging her knees. "Now I'll not conquer my dream. Not to mention I'm going to clean and I'm the shikomi." She sighed frustrated. "Izuna?"

"Hum?"

"When you become a leader could you help me?" Sango looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Turning you into a kunoichi?"

Nod.

"Well I'll not lie, that's very hard. But I will help you but I don't promise anything." He said. "But you'll have to play along with the rules. You'll behave and do whatever they say in okiya."

"Fine, I'll try." Sango said hugging Izuna.

"Oh one more thing." She gave him a sly smirk.

"What?"

"Forbid Kagome to become a kunoichi. I want her to see how the pain is."

"Kagome is your friend however she's not interested on become a kunoichi, just you." He said getting up.

"I know but she can't become a geisha either and preventing her to become a kunoichi will also not give her many choices."

"Humm…" Izuna wanted to say that was impossible, if he does that he would offend the clan Higurashi but to calm Sango he nodded.

"Good." She said getting up. "Now I should go, I've my personal guard waiting for me." Then Sango left with Izuna.

Behind the tree, Kagome didn't want to believe in her own hears. Did her best friend plan revenge against her?

Sliding down through the rough tree skin, Kagome buried her face in her knees crying. Was this Sango's true face? Kagome was crying for her clan, for being alone, not loved and betrayed. Did never want to betray Sango she was so fascinated with that geisha, who used her elegant skills to make her talk. It wasn't her fault.

Or was it?

The sound of leafs being crushed wasn't enough to make her stop crying. But the voice was did it.

"What are you doing, Higurashi?" Kagome looked to the owner of the voice and it was the first brother. "The last Higurashi member crying? Eh how pitiful." Madara said with his cold smirk and amused dead eyes.

Kagome's eyes won more tears at his malevolence words. "I knew you were weak. That's why you're alone. If I was the leader in that time I wouldn't permit such weak woman in my clan. You're reflecting the shame of your clan." He didn't have to continue, because Kagome started to run to another tree. She glanced back and saw no one. Then she seated again on the ground.

She remembers how she got here. She never told anyone that she's the daughter of the leader clan.

Her clan power was one of the kind. It wasn't typical for a clan like Higurashi to become a merchant clan, it was….strange. They were the most pacific clan of all.

So one day it got spread that the Higurashi clan made a pact with the Uchihas, supplying all the types of exotic things and specially blades, power, scrolls everything that a shinobi would need in exchange of a permanent home.

Something her father feared to make in one point in lowering his clan to the Uchihas command. Something dark.

The news got the ears of the Senju leader clan and it was decided, the Higurashi clan would be exterminated. And that day finally happened.

Kagome's mother was missing since her three years old. Her father said she died by poison and she loved her dearly. Kagome was too young to remember her mother's face; the only thing she can remember is her scent nothing more.

When the day came Kagome was ten years old. Her clan died in battle and to protect her, Kagome's father sent her to the Uchiha clan days before the massacre. But as predicted the Senju shinobis killed her guards and took her to the leader.

Her father was already laid on the floor dead along with the rest of the clan, the corpses already exuding the putrefied smell.

The leader clan words were full of a different emotion. Hatred mixed with surprise. "_Like your mother._"

She cried when that evil man, grabbed her by the collar of her clothe and said. "_Maybe I'll keep you, since your father took your mother from me." _Kagome eyes started to water even more when she looked at the moon, squeezing the hairpin in her hand make it bleed.

She's in debt with the Uchiha clan. If it wasn't for Izuna's and Madara's father she would be with the Senju and judging by the hatred the old leader held she was doomed. He saved her.

Since the massacre Kagome goes stiff when she hears the name war or kunoichis. She became too coward. And now the only person, she thought it was her true friend is nothing then a new enemy she won.

The only enemy she didn't want to get.

* * *

><p>(Maybe i'll rewrite this again.)<p>

If you're a flamer turn around and never come back.

Critics are welcome but flamers? GO TO HELL!

I'm tired of being target.


	2. The Uchiha brothers

The Puppet Masters wishes you a Merry Christmas: D.

Sorry if i didn't put more details.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter2:<strong> The Uchiha brothers

* * *

><p>Kagome still crying got up and went to her house. The Uchihas had a special orphanage for them but since she's not an Uchiha she can't stay between them. The current leader put an old woman to take care of her until she reaches the "flower age".<p>

From squeezing so much the hairpin in her fist, it will leave a scar on her petite hand. That scar will remember her of this day. A day that she lost her friend and was forced to grow up.

Kagome arrives at home and went straight to her room. From there she could hear the laughs, the music, and their muffled voices. Gosh she even could hear the step dance of that Geisha following smoothly the graceful movements of the music.

That Geisha. Was really worth to betray a friend to have a small acknowledge of that lady?

The old woman wasn't at home. Kagome was invited to the party. She didn't want to go and look at the brothers and specially Sango.

It can be seen as a signal of disrespect and ungratefulness but Kagome is a coward to their eyes.

The black haired-girl went to her bed and hid the hairpin under her pillow. She lay her head down and cried silently.

"_Forbid Kagome to become a kunoichi. I want her to see how the pain is."_

Sango's words were poison to her ears. She closed her eyes, sobbing and tried to find a way to sleep. Only to find it impossible.

Kagome it has a lot to learn.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Morning came painful and slowly. They didn't stop the cheers not even for a second. The Uchihas were pretty amused last night.

Kagome didn't sleep. She decided to stay in the bed for all night. She got up, put new clothes on and went to brush her teeth.

When she left the bathroom, the old woman arrived. "Hello, Kagome. Why didn't you do to the party?"

When she opened her mouth to answer, another displeasing voice was heard. "Glad she didn't appear. That would ruin the mood."

Madara.

The old woman gave a small bow, and went to the kitchen. "So Higurashi, from your eyes I can see you cried all night." A smirk formed on his lips. "You're so emotional and weak."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the older Uchiha making his smirk grow. "What is that?" He pointed out. "Is it your _war_ face?"

"Leave me alone, Uchiha."

"Oh so much hostility. I must be careful from now on. You're dangerous." He released a low chuckle.

Kagome pushed him away and went to the garden. There she saw Izuna seated on a branch. "Morning Kagome." He said politely. "Is Madara there?"

She didn't answer. She continued to walk.

"That's insolence toward us." Madara barked.

"Madara, leave her alone."

"Which side are you? Are you feeling pity for her?" He glared at his brother.

Izuna sighed and rolled his eyes. "We've to go training. Why do you have to annoy her?" He knew his brother was prideful and cocky, like the rest of the clan. And last night in the party he showed that a lot.

"I like to annoy her." He simple answered, licking the corner of his lips.

"You're doing exactly what Sango wants."

"I don't care about Sango. Besides I thought you were going to help her with her plan against Kagome." Madara started to walk behind the girl.

"I only said that to calm her down. You know that's an offense to clan Higurashi."

"They're dead. Do you really considerably _her_ as a Higurashi?"

Kagome stopped.

"She's a coward. We've coward Uchihas too but her? Look at those features. She even started to shake. How can she have a name?"

"Madara, you're crossing the line." Izuna murmured.

"You're too kind Izuna. You can't be like that." He licked the corner of his lips again. "War demands a cold heart, power and leadership."

"You'll have to learn that to become a leader you can't underestimate your enemies, Madara. Father told us that."

"I heard what father said, Izuna but think if they had power and then become merchants why lowering themselves to us? I mean the women could be _kunoichis_."

"Let's train."

"Who's your mother, Kagome? Are you a child of an affair? Probably from a whore."

Irritated Kagome turned fully around to look at Madara. "I am the daughter of the leader clan. If you don't know how our life was don't even open your mouth to make assumptions. My mother was a great woman. Don't talk about her if you don't know her. "

The brothers got silent. Madara crossed his arms and frowned. His frown was similar to a pout. Izuna stayed blank. He knew if this comes to his father's hears they're doomed.

"If you are the daughter of the clan leader as you claim to be, let's fight then." Madara proposed.

"Let's do it." Her fear was gone.

Izuna was wondering where her fear went. Was this the way the Higurashi women were? Innocent, mischievous and quiet?

"Eh." Madara said amused. "Training fields now. Show me what you've learn, _Higurashi_."

Not far away Sango was spying them. She gazed Kagome's angry expression. She never saw her like that.

Kagome doesn't allow _anyone_ to speak about her clan like that and specially her mother. Fear, war and kunoichis weren't enough to stop her anger to rise.

_Now she's not a coward._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry was quick but I wanted to post something since today is Madara's birthday. Anyways I hope you liked and we wish you a wonderful Christmas and lots of love and peace.

The Puppet Masters


End file.
